Parents
by Debi
Summary: A response to the Parent's Weekend Challenge at RR. Originally titled "You Can't Change Your Parents, But They Might Surprise You". Jake tracks down her father and then gets into an accident.


Title: You Can't Change Your Parents, But They Might Surprise You   
Author: Debi   
Email: IanFan9@aol.com  
Rating: PG-13   
Category: Jake and Hamilton, of course!   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. If I owned our dear Hamilton, I would not be wasting time writing stories!   
Summary: Response to Carol's Parents Challenge at Required Reading.   
Spoilers: Picks up during Parent's Weekend, shortly after they won the Regatta.   
Feedback: Please! Good or bad, I'd love to know what you think.   
Thanks: Again, a huge thank you to Ev!   
  
For this challenge we are going to pretend that Jake's mom never showed up in the Parents Day episode. Requirements:   
  
* The story is to start with Jake & Hamilton tracking down her father to try and develop a relationship but her father blows her off because he has a new family and she would just be a disruption.   
* To be set several weeks after her meeting with her father. Jake receives a letter from her mother saying that she has gotten married to a man that Jake has never heard of (borrowed this ideal from Sue's wonderful story "Safe in my Own Skin"). Jake takes off on her motorcycle and is later injured when she is hit by some kids out joy riding.   
* The Hospital calls Hamilton's house and one of his parents answer the phone. Hamilton's parents find out that she's a girl at the hospital.   
* Because the Dean is unable to locate Jake's mother, because she is off on her honeymoon, they take her to their house to recuperate.   
* Must have Hamiton's parents finding out about Jake's meeting with her father and her mother getting married.   
* Show Hamilton taking care of Jake while she's recuperating.   
* Must have a happy ending for Hamilton and Jake.  
  
  
Jake and Hamilton sped down the country road on her bike. It was a beautiful summer day, but neither of them was in a very beautiful mood. It was Parent's Weekend at Rawley Academy and the Annual Regatta. They had won the Regatta but the thrill of victory faded fast as they watched everyone else leave the dock with their families. Hamilton's parents were busy being Mr. and Mrs. Dean of Rawley Academy and he hadn't seen much of either of them since Thursday night. Jake's mother had taken time out of her busy schedule, but only to send Jake an email that she couldn't make it down for the weekend. They were both feeling neglected and watching other students with their parents only rubbed salt in the wound. Getting far away from campus seemed like a much better way to spend the remainder of the day. They had retrieved Jake's bike from its hiding spot and headed out of town.   
  
They stopped to eat at a small restaurant halfway between New Rawley and Carson. When they were finished they asked the waiter if there was a good spot nearby to watch the sunset. He directed them to a small lake with a beach area at one end and thick woods at the other. They opted for the wooded side and found a quiet place under a huge oak tree. Hamilton sat with his back against the tree trunk and Jake rested her head in his lap. His fingers stroked her face as they sat in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Finally, Hamilton broke the silence.   
  
"Just once I'd like for them to think of me before the school. I mean I know the school is important and all, but I always seem to be second on the list of priorities".   
  
"I totally know what you mean. My mother couldn't even take the time to call and tell me she wasn't coming. She sends me an email. For all I know she could have had her agent write and send it. It's only Parent's weekend and she is the only parent I have, so it's not like it was important for her to come or anything..." Jake's sarcasm cut through the air like a sharp knife. She was hurt and Hamilton knew it. At least he lived with his parents; Jake hadn't even seen her mother for over a month.  
  
"Jake," he said slowly "what about your father? You've never mentioned him."  
  
Jake took a deep breath and sighed. "I only know a few things about him. My mom won't talk about him. I found my birth certificate one day and asked her about him, but she didn't say much. Either she never told him about me or he didn't want any part of being my father. I prefer to think he didn't know, it's easier that way."   
  
"Have you ever tried to find him and ask?"   
  
"I've always been afraid to, what if he really doesn't want to be my father? I don't think I could handle being rejected like that. Look at how hard it is on Bella and she's got a father who adores her."   
  
"Well, maybe he didn't know and he would want to be part of your life now. I mean you are pretty amazing, who wouldn't want to be your dad?" He smiled and kissed her lightly.  
  
"I don't know. Besides, you have a pretty biased opinion of me, not everyone shares it."  
  
"They would if they knew you like I know you. You are amazing, beautiful, intelligent and strong, and I love you." He stared into her eyes to make sure she knew he was telling the truth.  
  
She smiled and thought 'how did I get so lucky with this one?' She leaned in to give him a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
They decided to stay and watch the sun set. They spent the rest of the day kissing and talking under that oak tree. It was a much better idea than watching the Parent's Weekend activities at school.  
  
That night Jake couldn't sleep. She kept going back over what Hamilton had said about her father. What if her father hadn't known about her all these years and did want to be a part of her life? Her mother was gone so much that maybe having a dad in the picture would be a good thing. But did she really want to take the chance of contacting him? What if he had known about her and didn't want her? Would she be able to take that kind of hurt?   
  
She tossed and turned for hours. At 2:00 AM, she gave up on trying to sleep and turned on her laptop. She reread the email her mother had sent about not being able to make it, production was behind schedule and she didn't feel she could leave for a whole weekend. Frustrated, she decided to see what she could find out about her father. With her hacking skills and the information she did know about him, she had an address in an hour. She went back to bed and finally fell asleep.  
  
The next day she asked Hamilton if he could get away from his parents next weekend. She filled him in on her night's activities and her decision to go see her father. He lived a couple hours from Rawley, so they would be gone for the day. Hamilton assured her that he would be with her all the way, parent's permission or not. Jake felt more comfortable knowing Hamilton would be there with her.  
  
Saturday morning came and they set out early. When they stopped for breakfast along the way, Jake changed clothes and put on some makeup. There was enough to talk about without having to explain being dressed like a boy. They arrived at the address and Hamilton asked if she wanted him to wait by the bike or come to the door with her. She stared nervously at the house for a full five minutes before deciding she could go alone. With a deep breath she walked up to the house and rang the bell. A girl about her age answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Evan Michaels. Is this the right house?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm his daughter. Who may I tell him is here?"   
  
"My name is Jacqueline Pratt and I'd like to speak with him for a moment, please."   
  
"One minute while I tell him you're here." She ushered Jake inside and disappeared behind sliding oak doors.  
  
A moment later Jake was face to face with her father. He was tall and handsome with dark hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He was dressed in a business suit and asked the girl to wait for him on the patio. She nodded and disappeared into the house.   
  
"I'm Evan Michaels. How can I help you?"  
  
Jake stumbled for a second. "My name is Jacqueline Pratt, I'm Monica Pratt's daughter." She emphasized the last word hoping he would see where she was going.  
  
He stood there in silence.  
  
"I believe you knew my mother about 16 years ago?" Jake said trying another tactic.   
  
Still, he said nothing.  
  
"You are my father," Jake blurted out.  
  
Finally he spoke.  
  
"Look, I understand what you are saying, but I told your mother years ago that I could not be there for her. Your mother and I had an affair. I met your mother on a business trip. We had a brief relationship that ended when my wife told me she was pregnant. Monica called me a few months later to tell me she, too, was pregnant. By then my wife had found out about the affair and I had to make a choice. I chose to stay with my wife. I told your mother that I could not have any contact with her because my wife would leave me if I did. We have worked hard to stay happily married for almost 20 years now. I'm sorry, but your mother should have told you this before you came here."  
  
Jake gulped for air, her head was spinning, but she managed to get the words out. "She doesn't know I'm here. I found you myself and wanted to see you. I was hoping you didn't know about me and would be happy to find you had a daughter." She practically choked on the last word.  
  
"Well, I'm very sorry you made the trip here, Miss Pratt. But I have a family and I can't risk losing them after all these years."  
  
Jake couldn't stand anymore; she turned and ran out the door. Hamilton saw her coming and knew things had gone badly. He raced across the road to meet her and she flew into his arms. She had been trying not to cry, but the moment she felt Hamilton's arms around her, she stopped trying. He held her tight, leading her back to the bike. Sitting her down, he told her he would be right back. He ran back to the door and rang the bell. A man in a suit answered, he assumed this was her father.   
  
"You have an amazing daughter and you are making a huge mistake." Not waiting for a reply, he turned and left the man standing in the doorway.  
  
He ran back to Jake who was still crying. She was in no shape to drive, so he settled her in behind him and drove away. Jake held on to Hamilton tightly as he drove and she cried. He could feel her crying and felt pangs of guilt that were the size of lightning bolts. He had been the one who suggested that maybe her father didn't know about her and that she should contact him.  
  
"What an incredibly stupid idea, Fleming, now she feels worse" he quietly chastised himself repeatedly.  
  
They stopped outside of New Rawley for Jake to change again. As soon as the bike was shut off, Hamilton grabbed Jake and held her tight. He apologized over and over for the way things had gone and for suggesting that she do it in the first place. She tried to reassure him that this was not his fault, but neither of them felt better. Jake changed back into her guy clothes and washed her face. Catching her "boy" reflection in the mirror made her want to burst into tears again.  
  
"Get a grip, Jake, you're headed back to Rawley and getting caught now will only make things worse," she coached herself.   
  
She got back on the bike with Hamilton and they headed for campus. They went straight to Jake's room avoiding everyone. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to be social. She fell back on the bed and Hamilton locked the door. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Nice to know someone does," she answered and closed her eyes.  
  
Mentally exhausted, she fell asleep in his arms. He was not about to leave her in this condition. He reached over and grabbed the phone. No one was home at his house. He left a message that they were back at the dorms and he would be home later. He watched Jake as she slept and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
The next few weeks were rough for Jake. But Hamilton had spent every minute he could with her and constantly reminded her of how much he loved her and why. She was finally feeling better when the letter came.   
  
Hamilton was coming down the hall to Jake's room when her door flew open and she raced past him. She was obviously upset and wouldn't answer when he called after her. Before going after her, he went to close the door she had left wide open. He spotted a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. One look told him it was a letter from her mother.   
  
"Maybe this is why she's upset" he thought and proceeded to read the letter. He got to the bottom of the page and dropped the letter. He slammed Jake's door behind him and ran out of the dorms.  
  
Now he knew what happened and he had to find Jake - FAST. He raced across the lawns to where Jake kept her bike, praying she hadn't left on it. He didn't want her on that thing as upset as she was, but it was too late, the bike was gone. Frantic he tried to think of where she might go. But how was he going to catch her on foot?   
  
"Bella!" He shouted as he ran up the street towards the gas station.   
  
Bella looked up from the car she was working on and saw Hamilton racing towards her. "Hamilton what's wrong?"  
  
"Bella, it's Jake, you have to help me find her. She got some really bad news and took off on her bike. She really upset and I have a horrible feeling about her being on the bike right now. Please, can we take your truck? I think I know where she might go."  
  
Bella saw pure fear on his face and dropped the tools that were in her hand.  
  
"Let's go," she said as she pulled out the keys to her truck. She shouted to Grace that there was an emergency and she was leaving before they sped away.  
  
"What happened Hamilton?" Bella asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but basically, a few weeks ago Jake tracked down her father and went to see him. She had hoped that he didn't know about her all these years and would want to be part of her life. But he didn't, he said he already has a family and told her he wouldn't risk them for her. It was horrible; she was crushed. And I feel terrible because I was the one who suggested that maybe she should find him. Then today, I'm going to see her and she comes running out of her room very upset and won't stop. I found a letter on the floor of her room. Bella, it was awful. Jake's mom got married."   
  
Bella gasped. "You're kidding!"   
  
"It gets worse, from what I can tell, Jake's never even met this guy. Now her mom is off on a honeymoon in Europe when just weeks ago she couldn't take time out of her busy schedule to come down for Parents Weekend."  
  
Bella was stunned, she more than anyone could identify with what Jake must be feeling right now.   
  
"Hamilton, we have to find her."   
  
"I know, I know."  
  
They were headed for the lake where he and Jake had gone on Parent's Weekend when they came upon several police cars blocking the road. Bella pulled up and asked the traffic officer what was wrong.  
  
"There's been an accident ma'am. You'll have to either turn around or wait until the ambulance leaves."  
  
Hamilton's heart stopped beating. "An accident? Was there a motorcycle involved?" He was terrified of the answer.  
  
"Actually, yes there was..."   
  
Hamilton jumped out of the truck and ran toward the cars before the officer could finish the sentence.   
  
"Hey! Come back here," the officer shouted and turned to chase him.   
  
"No wait, officer." Bella grabbed his arm and explained that they were looking for their friend who was driving a motorcycle and that they both had the feeling something bad could happen. When she described the bike, the officer told her to park her truck on the side of the road and follow him. It had to be Jake.  
  
Hamilton caught sight of paramedics working over someone on the ground. To his horror, he recognized Jake's clothes.   
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" He was practically shouting as he tried to get past the EMT's to Jake. One of the paramedics grabbed him and held him steady.   
  
"Calm down son, do you know who this is?"   
  
"Yes." He was fighting tears now.   
  
"OK, well, your friend here has been hurt pretty badly. A car full of kids hit the motorcycle. They were goofing around and lost control of their vehicle. What's your friend's name?"   
  
"Jake. Jacqueline," he corrected.   
  
"Jacqueline needs our help right now. You have to let us do our job and get her to a hospital."   
  
"She needs me, too." Hamilton's voice cracked as he stared at Jake.   
  
"OK, son. I tell you what; you come over here and start talking to her. Say anything that will reassure her. She's not conscious right now, but she'll know you're here."   
  
Hamilton kneeled by Jake's head and started to stroke her hair and talk to her. His tears fell on her face as he tried to sound confident. Bella came and stood behind Hamilton and cried as she tried to reassure him.   
  
When ambulance was ready to leave, Hamilton rode with Jake and Bella followed in her truck. A police car followed her. Bella was quite upset and the officer wanted to make sure she made it to the hospital without another accident. When they arrived at the Emergency Room, a nurse pulled Hamilton away from Jake.   
  
"I need to get some information from you while the doctors help your friend."  
  
She led him to a desk and began asking him questions. Bella came in and joined him. When the nurse was finished, she directed them to a waiting room and said she'd be back as soon as she had news for them.  
  
Hamilton was in agony, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Bella hugged him and tried to reassure him that everything would be fine, but it was hard because she wasn't convinced herself.  
  
Inside the ER another nurse found Jake's student ID card. She left the room to call the school. A recorded message answered and the nurse chose the Dean's office from the prerecorded directory. Another recorded message answered in the Dean's office and directed the nurse to a phone number in case of an emergency when no one is in the office. She made note of the number, hung up and dialed again. This time Kate Fleming picked up the phone. A minute later, she hung up, grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. From the car she used her cell phone to locate her husband and told him what had happened. He would meet her at the hospital.  
  
Kate Fleming rushed through the ER doors and looked for a nurse. The first one she found, instructed her to sit in the waiting room until the doctor was available. As she entered the waiting room, she was startled to see Hamilton and Bella there. It was obvious they had both been crying.   
  
"Munchie? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Mom!" Hamilton gasped. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"The hospital called the house and said a student had been in an accident. I came right over. Your Dad's on his way, too."   
  
Hamilton thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse. There was no way they'd be able to keep Jake's secret now.   
  
"Munchie, why are you here?" Kate gently asked again.   
  
Hamilton hugged her and said, "you should sit down, I have a lot to tell you."   
  
While they waited for the doctor to come out, Hamilton told his mother everything. Jake was really Jacqueline, why she had come to Rawley, finding and meeting her father, her father rejecting her, then the letter from her mother. He figured his only hope was to make his mother understand why Jake did this before his father got there. They were going to need her on their side.   
  
"After she read the letter from her mother, she ran off. I tried to catch her, but she got to her bike before I did and took off. I just knew something bad was going to happen. I asked Bella to help me find her, but we were too late." He was choking back tears again. Kate hugged him and tried to absorb everything he had just told her.   
  
Hamilton looked at his mother, "you can't let Dad make her leave Rawley. I know she broke all kinds of rules, but she had a really good reason. And until she met me, she wasn't even going to stay. She was just trying to get her mother's attention. You can't make her leave, mom. I don't want to be here without her."   
  
Kate looked at her distraught son, she had no idea how to handle this, but it was obvious how much Hamilton cared for Jake.   
  
"We'll think of something, Munchie" she hugged him again and looked at Bella who had been silent through their conversation. "You could use a hug, too" she said.  
  
Bella smiled and as she accepted the hug, feeling her tears forming again.   
  
A doctor finally emerged. Jake was stable but was bruised up pretty badly. They were concerned about internal injuries, so she was going to be admitted for tests and observation. Hamilton wanted to see her, but the doctor said he had to wait until they had her settled into a room. Kate, Bella and Hamilton sat back down to wait again. Hamilton started to ask his mother what was going to happen to Jake when his father came through the doors.   
  
"Let me talk to him first" Kate said.   
  
She kissed him on the head and went to meet her husband before he talked to anyone else. Hamilton watched as she led him outside to talk privately. He could barely breathe, without thinking he grabbed Bella's hand and held it tight. They both watched in silence. His father did not look happy.   
  
Hamilton stood up when they came back in. "Dad, I can explain..."   
  
His father cut him off. "Let's talk about all this later, first thing is making sure Jake, uh, Jacqueline, is OK." He went in search of the nurse and Hamilton looked to his mom.   
  
"We'll work things out, Munchie".   
  
It felt like an eternity, but they finally got Jake settled into a room. Hamilton was dying to see her. She was sleeping when he entered the room. He went to the bed and leaned over to kiss her. He kept his face close to hers, alternately whispering in her ear and kissing her face. Hamilton's parents came to the door, but upon seeing their son at Jake's bedside, stayed at the door and watched. It was obvious that he was very much in love her.   
  
Knowing Jake was settled in, Bella headed back to Rawley to let Scout and Will know what happened. She also planned on giving her dad a huge hug and reminding him how wonderful he is.   
  
The Dean also headed back to the school. He had to try and locate Jake's mother. Kate was going to stay with Hamilton at the hospital awhile longer and then meet her husband back at home. Hamilton refused to leave Jake's side and after much pleading with the nurse, he was allowed to stay. Even strangers couldn't resist his blue eyes and sad puppy dog face. He stayed in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. He dozed off a few times, but he never let go of her hand. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up.   
  
The next morning Hamilton woke up when he felt Jake's hand move. He sat up as she opened her eyes. She managed a feeble smile and asked what happened. He filled her in on the previous evenings events including telling his parents everything.   
  
Her eyes went wide and filled with panic, "Hamilton, what are they going to do with me?"   
  
He shook his head "I don't know."   
  
He sat next to her on the bed and held her as best he could. Later that day, Hamilton was still holding Jake when his mother came in with the doctor.   
  
"Ms. Pratt, we're going to send you home in a few hours. All your tests came back normal. You took a nasty spill and will be very sore for a few weeks, but nothing is broken and there are no signs of internal bleeding."   
  
"Home?" Jake and Hamilton said at the same time.   
  
Kate spoke up "Jacqueline, we haven't been able to locate your mother. The Dean has been on the phone for hours and hasn't found her yet. You're going to come home with me... and Hamilton," she added with a smile. Hamilton left Jake's side just long enough to hug his mother and thank her.   
  
Kate left with the doctor to arrange Jake's discharge. Hamilton and Jake gave a sigh of relief. They weren't in the clear yet, but at least she was going home with him.   
  
Hamilton's parents came back a few hours later. They collected Jake's things and got her prescriptions and instructions from the doctor. The Dean had to fill out some extra release forms since Jake's mother was still not there. They loaded everyone into the car and headed back to Rawley.   
  
Jake was set up in the guest room at the Dean's residence. Hamilton had insisted on carrying her from the car. She thought she could walk, but Hamilton wouldn't hear of it. While he helped her get settled in bed, his mother got her a cup of tea and his father checked the messages. He was hoping one of them would be from Jake's mother, but nothing yet.   
  
Hamilton was sitting on the bed holding Jake's hand when his dad came into the room.   
  
"Son, you look beat. I want to have a talk with Jacqueline, so why don't you go get cleaned up and relax for a while?"   
  
Hamilton looked at Jake. She looked scared. He looked at his father.   
  
"Don't worry she'll be fine while your gone. I just want to talk for a bit. Now go." He gestured toward the door. Hamilton gave Jake a quick kiss and closed the door on his way out.   
  
He took a shower and went to the kitchen to ask his mother what was going to happen to Jake. Kate made him sit down and eat as she tried to answer his questions.   
  
"Your dad has been trying to find Jacqueline's mother, but with no success. He'll have to talk to her before a final decision can be made but we can probably work something out. She had to feel pretty bad to go to such extreme measures to get her mother's attention. You know, you should have come to us sooner. We're not too happy that you kept this from us."   
  
"I know, Mom. But I was sure Dad would have made her leave Rawley if he knew. From the moment I met her I knew there was something special, even before I knew she was a girl. Heck, I was convinced I was gay for almost a month before she told me the truth. I couldn't risk her getting expelled, she's too important to me."   
  
"Munchie, your Dad will do what he can, but none of us know what her mother is going to say. If we ever reach her!"   
  
Hamilton's father came in and sat down. "Jacqueline is quite a young lady."   
  
"Yes, I know. She's really special. And she's been through the wringer this month, she could use a break...." Hamilton sounded desperate.   
  
"Relax, Hamilton. I'm not going to send her away. The first thing we have to do is help her recover from the accident and the emotional traumas she's had. I'm more than a little concerned about her mental state. From what I've heard, she's had a lot to deal with recently. She's trying to put up a brave front, but it's pretty obvious that she's hurting. Parents sometimes forget that they can hurt their children more than any stranger ever could. Obviously, I'll have to talk to her mother before a final decision can be made, but I should be able to move her over to the girls school. It'll take some smooth talking with the Board, but I think I can work things out. They won't be happy that she was able to fool us all, but I'd rather have her here. I can keep my eye on her better and she seems to need you. She told me you are the only person in her life who really cares about her. She said she would have never made it through the last month without you. And she says doesn't want to face her mother and this new stepfather without you by her side. I don't think it would be wise to separate the two of you right now. The fact that you felt you couldn't talk to me about any of this tells me that we need to spend some time together, as well. "   
  
Hamilton could hardly believe his ears. He wasn't going to kick her out; Jake was staying! He jumped up to hug his father.   
  
"Thanks, Dad."   
  
Dean Fleming looked at his son. "I have to say I'm proud of you. From what Jacqueline has told me, you handled some pretty difficult situations very well for a teenager."  
  
Hamilton was amazed. "Can I go up and see her now?"   
  
"Go ahead, she's probably wondering where you are anyway." He chuckled as Hamilton dashed out of the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time.   
  
Except for classes and practice, Hamilton spent all his time tending to Jake. He loved having her at his home and it was a relief to have his parents know the truth about them. Pretty soon they wouldn't have to hide at school, either.  
  
Jake thoroughly enjoyed all the TLC Hamilton lavished on her. She was also enjoying having a mom around to talk to. It wasn't her mom, but Kate was a great substitute and they were becoming quite close. Kate discovered that she liked Jacqueline very much and could easily see why Hamilton had fallen for her. And as a mother, she couldn't help but love seeing her son this happy.   
  
When Dean Fleming finally reached Jake's mother she was shocked to hear about the accident. He had decided to tell her the rest of the story in person. She agreed to come to Rawley as soon as possible, which turned out to be almost a week later.   
  
After a very long meeting with the Dean and his wife, Monica Pratt and her new husband agreed to let Jacqueline stay at Rawley. They also agreed to spend more time visiting Rawley and meet with the school psychologist. Monica was relieved to know that Jacqueline was in such a caring environment, but disappointed with herself for not being the one to provide it.   
  
Jake and Hamilton were elated to hear that she was staying at Rawley. They celebrated with sparkling cider in crystal glasses at a picnic in his back yard. They knew there was still a long and bumpy road ahead, but together, they could get through anything.   
  
As their glasses clinked Hamilton leaned over to kiss Jake.   
  
"I love you, Jacqueline."   
  
"I love you, too, Hamilton."   
  



End file.
